Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and an ink jet recording apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In an ink jet recording method, a liquid composition containing a coloring material (ink) is directly or indirectly applied onto a recording medium such as paper to form an image. During the process, bleeding may be caused by mixing of inks applied adjacent to each other, and beading may be caused by pulling of a previously applied ink by a subsequently applied ink. In addition, a recording medium may excessively absorb the liquid component in an ink to cause curing or cockling.
In order to solve such problems, there are a method of drying a recording medium by using warm air, infrared light, or a similar technique and a method in which an image is formed on a transfer body, then a liquid component contained in the image on the transfer body is dried by thermal energy or the like, and the image is transferred to a recording medium such as paper.
Another method is disclosed as the technique of removing the liquid component contained in an image on a transfer body without using thermal energy. In the method, a roller-like porous body is brought into contact with an ink image to absorb and remove the liquid component from the ink image (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-45851). Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-45851 also discloses a structure in which a liquid functioning to aggregate solvent-insoluble components (a coloring material, for example) in an ink is applied with an application roller onto a transfer body and then an ink is applied.